The Puppies Adventure
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Sequeal to COLLEEN'S HAVING PUPPIES. -Complete-
1. Prologue

**Yep I'm Finally going to make this. I've been busy wrighting stories about other stuff, ya'know expanding my hoizon and everything. Variety is the spice of life and all. Feel free to read them and eveything.**

**Well on to this.**

**Oh ya if you haven't already read "COLLEENS HAVING PUPPIES!" You don't want to get confussed or anything. And plz don't get upset with me that these puppies are Blitz and Colleens and not Hunter and Colleens. That's just me, my name speak for itself.**

**Enjoy**

--

It had been one year since Colleen had her puppies (which would mean they're 7 in dog years). Blitz and Colleen puppies had grown into the powerful, noble and future Road Rovers everyone knew they would become.

They we're always wanting to go on missions with their parents and uncles (not blood related uncles), Yet Master said they were to young and needed to train their skills more

List of Blitz and Colleens puppies:

1) Slash-boy-power: Claws like father

2) Aleu-girl-power: Psycic powers

3) John-boy-power: Super howling

4) Marron-boy-power: Ice breath

5) Jewel-girl-power: Grace and agility (like Colleen)

6) Reese-boy-power: Strong

7) Huntiee-boy-power: Shoots a shot of star beam from hands

Yet you're never to young for adventure

--

**Ya so this is the beginning and all**

**I got two other stories in the works so I apologize if I don't update very often.**

**Oh ya any suggestions for stuff you want to see in this story by the way?**

**L8ter**


	2. Breakfast Conversasion

It all happened one morrnig.

Shag was busy cooking breakfast for all fourteen Road Rovers (couinting himself). Over the time the Colleen had her seven puppies The Road Rovers had changed a lot. Other than having seven new little recruts. The Rovers gained two other friends, Kodi and Anubis

Kodi was a Great Dane with blown fur and white spots on his boby, he was 7ft 5inches. His power super strength

Anubis was a pharaoh hound (that is a breed real breed of dog). He was blaack with bit of yellow on her fur. His power, emitting a sort of lazer out of his mouth

Yet for all that were gained, one was lost. Hunter

Hunter couldn't bear the fact that Blitz was the father of Colleens pups and not him. Ultimatly he ended his exsitence. Yet in a way it was as if he didn't totaly leave them. Huntiee who Colleen called her surprise puppy, since Master originally said Colleen was pregnant with just six and he came out. Huntee was simaler to his parents but he had a yellow star desine on it's left eye, and had a very different muzzle shape from its mother and father. Colleen believed Huntiee held a piece of Hunter inside him, and that's what made him special.

--

Anyway back to the story.

The Rovers were busy eatting breakfast, while Master told the Rovers their Mission for the day.

The missions were always for the adult Rover, the puppies never got to go on one.

"It's not fair," Slash said to his brother Reese "Why won't Master let us go on missions?"

"He says we're to young," Jewel said

"Ya plus mom and dad would get worried about us," Marron said

"But I want to show dad I can I be a great leader to," Huntiee said

"Not if I become top dog first," Aleu butted in

Just as a sibbling battle royale was about to break out Colleen came over and cesaed it

"What's going on her?" The puppies mother asked

"Mom how come we can't go on missions with you?" Huntiee asked

"Pups we've been over this, you're to young for al all the dangers your father, your uncles (not blood related uncles) and I experience out their," Colleen said

"Plus you haven't learned to control your powers fully," Blitz said "You have to be at 100 and ready at al times if you want to make it out their."

"Okay Daddy," The pups said

With that they watched as their parents and uncles left, leaving master and Shag (who stayed behind to hep watch the pups) and Muzzle to watch the pups

--

**Alittle bit of comedy, and a whole lot of action comming soon**

**L8ter**


	3. Puppy Training and Robot Fights

When their parents and uncles gone the pups usually either played around or trained with Master to better use their powers in combat.

Normally the pups would be a bit upset on training days, yet today they were very eager to practice their abilities.

Master then led the pups to a combat practice room that he had originally made for the first Rovers. Yet now it had been modified to test the puppies powers now

"Okay everyone lets see if you have improved since last time," Master said

With that he called up Huntiee, then activated a machine that put up targets for Huntiee to attack, yet also fired a stun lazer at him

"Ready. Set. Go!" Master said as he watched Huntiee.

Normally Huntiee would slip up at the end of this test either by getting stunned or missing a target. Yet today he obliterated every target and not a scratch on him

"Wow Huntiee I'm impressed," Master said

"If I'm gonna be the pack leader I gotta be the best," Huntiee commented

"Not if I become better then you," Slash said

Slash was probably the most like his father, both in power and attitude. Always clamming he was the dominantof the litter. His challenge was to complete an obstacle course where projectiles and obistcals woud appear at random and he had to slice and dice them all. Which today he did

--

For the rest of the training session all the pups seemed to pass with flying colors.

Johns howling seemed to become twice as loud and powerful. Aleus psychic powers seemed to reach new heights, she could now form force fields and use her powers no move things better. Marron was really chilling (get it?). Jewel was almost as graceful and aile as her mother now. And Reese was really showing he was the strongest puppy around

"Wow you've all done really good," Master said "You think we're good enough to go on missions now?" Reese asked

"No," Master said "I'm sorry but you're all to young and it would be to risky,"

"Awww man," all the pups said

--

Meanwhile the real Road Rovers were out on another mission to stop Parvo and another of his hare brained scems.

"Seriously why dose he keep doing this?" Colleen asked

"Force of habit?" Kodi guesssed

"I think it's because he has misplaced his tiny circles,"Exile said

"Lost his marbles," Blitz corrected him

About a half and hour later they got to another of Parvos bases

"Anyone want to wager what his dumb idea for world domination is this time?" Anubis asked

"Ten bones it's a robot," Kodi said

With that they landed the Sky-Rover and went on to work

Yet as they landed, giant mechanical claws shot out from the ground and wrapped around the Sky-Rover and began crushing it. The Rover barley had time to escape befor the ship was blown to pieces. Just then the Rovers heard Parvos voice over a speaker.

"It's big, it's bad. Ladies and gentlemen it's to much for the Road Rovers." Parvo said as the thing that destroyed the Sky-Rover erupted out of the ground.

It was a giant (about 25ft tall) robot in the form of a humanoid cheetah.

"Pay up Anubis," said to Kodi

"Hello Rovers," Parvo said from inside the robot. " And goodbye,"

The cheetahbot then began to fire lazers at the Rovers

The Rover scurried for cover

"Ha you think this giant metal food container will stop us. Perhaps it's time you chilly out," Exile said messing up more slangs and firing his ice beams. Yet instead of freezing the machine the lazer simply bounced back and froze Exile

"Ha ha ha, Ths Robot has been specifically made to battle you all," Parvo said "Your attacks are useless."

Blitz hen ran out to slice the machine but instead got his claws busted off. Anubis tried firing his lazer but it bounced back also and he was knocked out.

Before long all the Rovers were captured

Parvo let out an evil vistory laugh

--

**Has Parvo won? (Not)**

**How will the Rovers get out of this one?**

**Find out l8ter (although it dose seem kinda odvious)**


	4. Puppies Jump Into Action

Back at RR HQ the pups were busy playing around wih their toys. They were squeeky toys, tennis balls, and bones by the way.

Yet just then they all heard a beeping sound comming from Shag.

"Uncle Shag was that noise?" John asked

Shag began to search through his fur to reveal his Road Rover collar (yes I know Shag dosen't wear one, but it is plausable that it's just nder all his fur or something) and the tag was blinking.

Shag then began to mummble something in his weird language

"Mom and dad are in trouble?!" Aleu said

"You understand him?" Reese ased

"No I read his mind," Aleu asked

"The Rovers are in danger!" Master said shocked by this Shag take Muzzle and get to the Hele-Rover (a helicopter shaped like dog)

"What about us?" Slash said

"Ya their are parents and uncles. Besides Uncle Shag and Uncle Muzzle can't do it alone," Huntiee said

Master was about to say no but then he saw something very crazy.

Standing right behind Huntiee was the former leader of the Road Rovers. Hunter

Master stood there shocked at what he was seeing (only Master can see Hunter by the way)

"Master, they're ready, especaly this little guy. Blitz and Colleen are his parents and I know they'd do anything to help their pups if they were in danger. Now these little scamps want to do it for them. I've been watching Master, these puppies are ready. Heh Blitz and Colleen really know how to make wounderful childen eh Master?" With that Hunter faded away back to Heaven.

Master stood there dumbfounded for a moment then said

"Okay Rover pups to the Hele-Rover as well."

"The pups cheered and ran to the Hele-Rover,"

"To the power of the pack," Huntiee declared. His brothers and sister yipped (they an't howl yet).

As they all left Master was about to go back to his contor center when he saw Hunter again.

"Good call Master, Hooooowwwwwwlllllllll!" And then Hunter faded began to away again.

"Wait," Master asked "Are you really...?"

"Ya it's me Master," Hunter said "Huntiee's a part of me, he's not my son but a bit of my spirit's inisde him, plus he's the next best thing to having a pup. Oh and tell Blitz I don't hold him responsible for making me kill myself." Hunter then faded away again

--

**Will the puppies, Shag and Muzzle be able to beat Parvo and his Cheetahbot?**

**Find out l8ter**


	5. Save Mommy and Daddy

Shag, Muzzle, and the pups were on their way to were the signal that Shags collar picked up.

Hang on dad, we're on our way," Huntiee said

--

-Meanwhile-

Parvo had the Rovers shackled to a wall.

"Muwhahaha. Finally I have you all," Parvo laughed. Then began to choke on a hairball and demanded a lozenge.

"You do know I posses super strength don't you?" Kodi said as he tried to bust the chains, but instead of getting free he got zapped with elecricity.

"These shackles werealso made to stop you're powers," Parvo laughed evilly some more

"So what you going to do with us?" Exile said

"Groomer and I are going to first torchure you. Then we're going to use this devise we've made to transform you all into Cano-Mutaints"

"That's it?" Anubis said "Man you're not very creative. And besides you have us already why not just kil us now?..Oops"

"Hmm, you're right that would work better," Parvo said "Groomer get me my gun

"Yes general," Goomer said

Yet as she was about to go get it the entire base shook.

"What was that?" Parvo demanded

"General look!" Groomer said a she looed at one of he secrity screens

"More Rovers?" Parvo said shocked

"Just two general," Groomer said

Yet just then strange beams of energy began blasting down fro the ceiling and the puppies paracuted in.

"Nobody messes with our mom and dad and gets away with it," Huntiee said

"Ya, LET THE SLASHING BEGIN! Slash added

"Puppies?" Parvo and Groomer said surprised at this.

Reese launced a big piece of wall at the two and instanty knocked them out of their shocked phaze. The two villans were barley able to dodge in time.

"Ha you might be strong but lets see how welll you handle my Cano-mutaints Parvo said as he opened a door expecting Cano-mutants to charge in. Yet all that was there was a very full Muzze, and Shag.

"Groomer retreat to the Cheetahbot," Parvo decared as they both ran off

John used his super howling to stop Groomer but Parvo got away

Aleu then used her powers to break the shackles and free the others

"Hi mom, hi dad, hi uncles," the puppies said

Blitz and Colleen then hugged their puppies lovingly

"We've never been more proud of you all," they said

"Hey Parvos still running out of building," Exile said

"Getting away," Reese corrected him

"You pups ready to take on Parvo and save the world?" Blitz asked his pups

"You got it dad," Huntiee said.

"That freaky man's going down," Jewel said

The final battle was about to go down.

--

**More l8ter**


	6. Super Huntiee

Parvo had run to his Cheetahbot

"Ha ha not so mighty now are you Road Rovers? My machine is still imune to you're attacks"

"We can't beat that machine," Anubis said "Are powers don't work on it,"

"But mabey ours do," Huntiee said as he fired a star beam and Parvos robot. the beam blew a chunk of the robots sholder of

"Grrrr"Parvo said at this as he began to unleash the robots weapons which consisted of a few machine gun an rockets. "You seven may be able to harm my machine but in the end victory wll be mine!"

Parvo pressed a button to fire his weapons, but nothing happened.

"Looking for these?" Slash said as he and his sister Jewel sat behind a pile of weapons that had been sliced and busted off

"Why you little..." Parvos sentence was cut sort when he flet like his machine was flying, which it couldn't do.

"You talk to much, and your mustache sucks," Aleu said as she lifted the machine then let it hit the ground, hard. John then some of his super howling to cause a sort of sonic boom and fry the machines circuits. Marron used his ice breath to freeze the now vulnerable robot and turn it into a giant icekitty cube. Reese pulled out a huge chunk of earth and flung it at the Cheetahbot on ice, which shattered into pieces

Parov had escaped via ejector seat and had taken Colleen hostage as he held a gun to her head.

"Surrender or she dies." Parvo demanded

"Let her go!" Blitz yelled as he ran at Parvo. Only to be shot in the knee

"You hurt my parents!" Huntiee said

"YOU HURT MY PARENTS!" he said again

**"YOU HURT MY PARENTS!!" **Just then a sort of yellow aura surrounded Huntiee as he began to glow a brightly. Suddenly standing in Huntiees place was a sort of teenage Huntiee with a strange goastly yellow dog spirit standing behind him

**PREPAIR FOR THE PUISHMENT!! **the new super powered Huntiee said as he and the sprit ran at Parvo with incredible speed, leaving a trail of fire behind them.

"What the...?"

SLAM!

Parvo didn't have time to finish his sentence as Huntiee tackled him then tore off his bionic arm off

**"I'M GONNA SMACK SO SENCE INTO YOU!" **Huntiee began to beat Parvo with his own arm

The other Rovers were shocked at this.

"It can't be," Blitz said at was he was now looking at

"Hunter?" Colleen said

"Who's Hunter?" Slash asked. but got no answer since everyone was so shocked by what was happening

Huntiee now had beaten Parvo into the ground. Parvo lay there, his face swelling up from the beating he had taken. Yet it wasn't over

Huntiee then raised his right hand up to the heavens, his hand then glowed like a bright diamond

**THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER! IT TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!! **Huntiee said as he delivered hi final blow to Parvo. Leaving a small crater where he lay (no he didn't kill him).

Then this new Super Huntiee changed back into his original self and fell down with exhaustion. Thre standing right next to Huntiee was Hunters spirit.

"Blitz, Colleen, you got one heck of a puppy here," Then he faded away

--

Soon everyone was back at RR HQ.

Bitz ad been patched up and would be better then ever in a week or two

You're all good dogs" Master began "And good puppies to,"

The puppies cheered and Colleen gave them all a kiss on their forheads.

"Mabey we could use a back-up team," Master said

With that the puppies were awarded the honor of being their own team

"The puppy squad,"

"Wait mom and dad who's Hunter?" Slash ased never getting the answer frm before

"He's...a friend," Blitz and Colleen said

**The End**

**--**

**Should I make a story were Blitz and Colleen have another litter puppies?**

**Just askin**

**L8ter :)**


End file.
